


Let's Make Some Music, Baby

by orphan_account



Series: Angel Wings and Other Things [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to learn guitar, Gabriel interrupts, snarking and cuddling ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make Some Music, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winnywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnywriter/gifts).



Gabriel walks in one morning to see Sam glaring down at sheet music, a guitar sitting on his lap.  
"Still going at that, huh?" he smirks. Sam glances up sharply, then frowns.  
"I don't see you helping," he grumbles as he tries to arrange his fingers properly across the strings. When he strums, the strings buzz and they both cringe at the painful noise.  
"It sounds like you're killing cats," Gabriel informs him. Sam flips him the bird, then goes back to concentrating on the paper in front of him.  
"Why is this so difficult?" he moans and tosses the guitar gently onto the bed in front of him. "I can't play worth shit and my fingers hurt."  
Gabriel raises an eyebrow. "You've been trying for half an hour, Sam," he points out and chuckles. "I hardly think you're going to be the next Jimi Hendrix within a day."  
Sam pouts. "I can try," he huffs, then grins. "But I think I've had enough practice for the day." He sets the guitar onto its stand and folds the papers back into their folder.  
"You know," Gabriel muses, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "It's been said that if music plays that is beautiful beyond words, you can entice an angel's wings out of hiding."  
"That's utter bullshit," Sam states matter-of-factly.  
Gabriel grins.  
"I've read a lot of lore, Gabe, and there's nothing remotely close to that in any of the texts I've read."  
"Which are all about regular ol' angels, am I right?"  
Sam narrows his eyes. "What do you mean 'regular' angels?"  
Gabriel's eyebrows shoot up. "You know, as in not-archangels. As in not me."  
Sam flattens himself out on the bed and rolls his eyes. "You show me your wings all the time anyway, you nut." And suddenly he's lying on his back, pinned under a short archangel who grins mercilessly down at him. "Don't think you're going to pull one over on me."  
Gabriel leans down to kiss him. "Don't worry about the guitar, babe. You and I can make beautiful music together."  
Sam groans. "Do you know you're the cheesiest son of a bitch I know?" He returns the kiss, though. It's closed-mouth and playful; they steal kisses from one another for a few minute before Gabriel moves down to nuzzle at Sam's neck. He smells like Old Spice and it's heaven on earth.   
"I used to play the harp, you know," Gabriel whispers in his ear.  
Sam quirks an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little cliche?" he chuckles.  
Gabriel shrugs. "Sure, but it's true. I mean, I didn't play it in heaven on a cloud like most people imagine. But I was pretty damned good."  
"When was the last time you played it, then? Let me guess, you were part of some sort of symphony orchestra." Sam ruffles Gabriel's hair and tries to picture him following the directions of a composer. He can't.  
"Tried that, didn't like it. But no. Who do you think taught David to play?"  
Sam blinks. "Wait, you mean like, King David? David and Goliath David?"  
Gabriel tilts his head to look up at him from his spot against Sam's neck and smiles.  
"Sometimes I forget you've been around for millenia," Sam mutters, a little bit of awe creeping into his voice.  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Gabriel decides.  
Sam is quiet for a couple of minutes; the only sound in the room is their breathing and the occasional rush of Sam's hand on Gabriel's skin.  
"I want you to play for me sometime," Sam whispers.  
"Okay," Gabriel agrees, smiling. "I think I can do that."


End file.
